


Kirāsukētā

by AlaianaPotter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Refrences/Allusions to drugs and drug use, Subtle A/B/O Dynamics, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaianaPotter/pseuds/AlaianaPotter
Summary: Viktor is the Pakhan of the Russian Bratva, a position that does not leave him much time to himself, but when one of his people messes up a shipment meant for the Katsuki Yakuza group of Japan he knows that it is his responsibility to mend the rift that grows out of the mistake. ~Yuuri had never taken much interest in the family business, instead, finding solace in the simple things of life. The ice beneath his skates and the food on his plate. He knew he could not escape his reality. It surrounded him in the guards that surrounded him and the training he had undergone. It was even in the skates that he wore almost daily. This was his reality.~In which Victor is the Alpha Boss of the Russian Bratva and Yuuri is the Omega son of Japan's biggest Yakuza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kirāsukētā - Means Killer Skater

The muffled pop of suppressed gunfire rang through the small alley, followed quickly by the dull thud of a body hitting the cracked pavement behind the old skating rink. Viktor lowered his gun as the man disappeared from his sight. His eyes flicked towards the end of the alley, where Yakov stood with a scowl on his face guarding the entryway.

“Yakov,” Viktor’s voice was harsh, his breath billowing out around his face like a dragon’s breath. “Clean up this mess.” With that, he turned from the body and strode towards his waiting car. “And book me a flight to Japan, I will need to rectify this mistake before it gets any worse.” He spared a sneer towards the dead man in the alley before the door of his car shut and he was off, disappearing into the night.

* * *

The soft _kish-kish_ of his skates over the ice of the rink was the only sound that Yuuri found himself able to focus on. He glided over the ice with an almost lazy grace, a soft smile on his face as he closed his eyes before going into a jump. His concentration was broken by Yuuko clapping loudly when he landed, his eyes snapped open and he looked over at her, smiling shyly and skating to a stop at the edge of the rink.

“That was great Yuuri!” Yuuko smiled at him as she handed him a water bottle that he gratefully accepts. “You have another half hour on your booking, but I can always extend it for you if you want?”

“Ah, no, wasn’t there supposed to be a free skate soon?” Yuuri waved his hands in front of her face frantically. He did not want to take time away from anyone that may want to use the ice after all. “I probably won’t even take up the rest of the time.” He sighed and set his water bottle down on the barrier between the ice and the rest of the room. “Did Minako leave or is she hiding out back with a bottle?” He leaned over the barrier as if that would allow him to see his missing companion.

“Out back, I think,” Yuuko smiled and patted him on the hand. “Takashi is keeping an eye on the front and nothing will get past Minako in the back.” Yuuri let out a nearly silent breath at her words. “Timer’s ticking, only 26 minutes left in your skate!” They shared a smile and Yuuri nodded, skating away from the barrier, back to the middle of the rink here he closed his eyes and listened to the music that only he could hear. As the first chords of the song in his mind took up he let go of his worries, let go of his fears and anxieties.

No longer was he Katsuki Yuuri, omega son of the Katsuki Yakuza, but a beautiful princess waiting for his prince to come and sweep him off his feet. As he danced his way across the ice, he was unaware of the audience he had captivated. Yuuko stood, entranced by the performance, her eyes shining and hands clasped before her chest, and a stranger who had stopped in briefly to enquire about the facilities had stopped short at the window that gave employees a peek into the rink. His blue eyes shining with a wonder he had not known he could possess as he watched the heartfelt performance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [TardisType221b](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b) for letting me bounce my half-assed ideas off of her.


End file.
